Dul'Gon'ar
Introductory Dul'Gon'Ar are a subset of elemental dragons, taking the alignment of the water element. '''These dragons are best characterized by their calm, compassionate natures and great intelligence. Their blue scales and smooth skin allows them to disappear perfectly within the ocean. Early History Dul'Gon'Ars, like all elemental dragons, were birthed by the Dragon Mother on the Zarothian moon of Carem. They were shaped and designed to manipulate and flow with the oceans; regardless of their nature, regardless of the planet and it's rules. Dul'Gon'Ars as a group were named after Dul'Gon the Endless stood his ground and single-handedly defeated a Grief Lord and held back a demon invasion for three days straight with no rest - he and his children were revered for many years to come, and named themselves in his honor. History Dul'Gon'Ars share the same history as the other elemental dragons, however they are a more shamanistic and peaceful people than the other elemental dragons. The First Dul'Gon was believed to be the first Dul'Gon'ar dragon officially. A man of sapphire with fish-like fins as his ears, his fingers ending with talons and his head, jaws almost a complete crossover of humanoid and dragon both. He was raised and nurtured by the Dragon Mother, who encouraged him to follow his natural path, which lead him to a life of peace and necessary force. A balance. Personality Dul'Gon'Ars are noted for their laid back, compassionate and spiritual personalities. Appearance Dul'Gon'Ars generally share the same templates as other dragons. As a dragon, they are generally large reptilian-like creatures with large, bat-like wings and cat-like bodies. Often having horns and spines, sometimes have thin membranes similar to fish fins linking them together. Usually, Dul'Gon'Ars will have skin of the same color as their worlds primary water bodies - often times it is blue. In humanoid form, they share the same appearance qualities as their parent humanoid templates. A dragon whom breeds with a human, the child will have a human form. A dragon who breeds with an orc, the child will be an orc. Often, they may sport the horns they have in dragon form. Hybrids, like any dragon, will have a humanoid form with their scales as a dragon, and perhaps more of their horns. Notable Figures * Archmaflesia * Novi Moonflare * Neeran Odindorr * Dul'Gon the Endless * Herrin Troladossa Powers and Stats (NOTE: this only covers the average Dul'Gon'Ar) '''Tier: 9-B '''to '''7-C Name: '''Dul'Gon'Ar '''Gender: Varies Age: 'Varies '''Classification: '''Reptilian, Mammal, Amphibious, Birds, Humanoids '''Powers and Abilities: 'Elemental Manipulation (water), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses, Immortality (cannot age beyond full grown stage), Shapeshifting. '''Attack Potency: '''Wall Level to City Block Level '''Speed: '''Superhuman' '''Lifting Strength: '''Class 5 to Class 25 (5,000 kg to 13,000 kilograms) '''Striking Strength: '''Superhuman '''Durability: '''Superhuman '''Stamina: '''Nearly limitless. '''Range: '''Melee range to multi-city block '''Standard Equipment:' None Intelligence: '''Average human' '''Weaknesses: '''Dry areas can weaken their offensive and defensive abilities. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Category:Demon